Just Another Kenway
by Leaf Of Ebony
Summary: What if Haytham had another child a couple of years after Connor? What if he raised that child into a Templar? Meet Lucy Kenway, 22 years old, with the most dangerous family in the Colonies. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend actually came up with the plot of the story, I just stand for the writing part. If there is any mistakes, please inform me, and I'll fix it right away.**

**I love Hayhtham, He's such a gentleman.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, as you might have guessed already.**

* * *

Connor balanced on the chimney of a house right above the market of Boston. He had found the spot a few days earlier, noticing the lack of redcoats in the area. He was looking for Samuel Adams - A friend of his who was carrying the information about Connor's next mission. He was told by Achillies to meet Sam at this market in about half an hour. He looked down at the people of the city. They were literally starving for a revolution, they just needed something to start from. This people wouldn't stop before they were free from the British. Connor's people would be free, once again.

A movement in the corner of Connor's sight caught his attention. He turned his head, and noticed a person jumping on the rooftops. At the look of the man or women's apperance, it was not a regular redcoat. This made Connor suspicious, as he started to run after the person.

It was certainly not a regular theif, Connor would have outrun him in no time. This one was almost faster than him. Connor sped up his pace, only to notice that the person did the same. Eventually, Connor caught up with this person. He tackled the person, straddling it over the person's hips. He grabbed the wrists and held them above it's head. He then looked down at a woman, probably twenty, with dark brown hair that was messy tied up in her neck and slightly toned skin. Her features were familiar, but there was one thing that almost made Connor gasp. Her eyes were perfect copies of his own, dark brown, almost black. Deep as they were, too easy to drown in.

He winced when he heard a soft chuckle. She looked up at her wrists and he noticed the Hidden Blades attached to her arms. A slight movement from her wrists and his hands were destroyed. He let out a deep growl as he straightened up and climbed off her, letteng her wrists go. She stood up slowly and caressed her wrists. Her black three-pointed hat shadowed her dark eyes and made her look mysterious. Her black coat with golden buttons were surprisingly clean and well made. She had brown, high boots and her hands were covered with cloves, with the fingertops free, just like his. A long sword was attached to her hip, next to a gun and a ammunition pouch. She looked up to him, with her eyes still covered, she let out a chesire grin and dashed past him, jumping off the building with a swan dive, into a stack of hay on a waggon below. He looked down at her as she climbed out of the hay and ran into an alley. He thought about running after her, just as Sam Adams entered the market. He swiftly climbed down the building and walked towards the man, still thinking about the girl.

He got to the homestead a couple of days later, still tired from his mission. He was trying to track down Benjamin Church, but that man knew how to hide. Not a single trace of him anywhere. Connor walked through the door to the mannor. He looked into the living room, seeing Achillies sitting in front of the fireplace, looking into the fire. He did that often. Just sitting there, thinking. Connor didn't really know of what, but it looked important, judging by the expression of Achillies face.

He opened the secret door under the stairs, and went down to the assassin basement. He sighed and pulled his hood off. He sat down in front of the portraits of the templars. Connor rested his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands. He looked up on the painting in the middle - his father. They were so alike eachother but then not at all. So many things were just like Haytham, things he really just wanted to deny. But it was there, the heritage from his father, the same blood running through his veins. He ran his hand through his his dark, thick hair and groaned, frustrated.

Connor got up early the next day, went out to the stables and grabbed a horse. He was going to hunt down Church, making him pay for all the wasted time spent on him.

Every nerv in Connor's body told him that going in to that cathedral was very, very bad. But did he listen? No, of course not.

Haytham silently watched as his son walked into the abandoned church. He noticed that the boy had grown a lot since the last time he saw him. That old man had done a great job raising him into a full grown man. As he waited for the right moment to strike, he had an inner debate about the fact that he was going to kill his own flesh and blood. As always, his inner Templar won over the Father-instinct. He tensed, ready to jump down and murder his first-born in cold blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dunno, I really don't like this chapter at all, but let me know what you think.**

**Again, I do not own Assassin's Creed, but really, I don't believe anyone that is writing fanfiction owns them. Just sayin'.**

**Reviews equals love c:**

* * *

Lucy looked down at her father and brother in the cathedral. They had made a truce, both with the same goal of finding Church. This was certainly not according to the plan Haytham had told her earlier, but oh well, it had taken an interesting turn. It was obvious that Connor was suspicious around his father. His eyes were always observing, watching Haytham's every step. As they walked out of the church, Lucy saw her father look up at her and nod. She smirked back and started to move on top the beams, following them out. She swinged up on the roof and balanced on the edge of the black cathedral. She glanced over the yard outside the empty church. Obvious hints and clues were everywhere, waiting for Connor to analyze them.

Haytham was standing outside the entrance with his hands behind his back, pacing, impatient. He looked up at Lucy, noticing she was still there. He looked back at his son, who had started to walk into the forrest. Haytham sighed and followed him. Lucy jumped to branch close to the cathedral, making it sway. She jumped towards the next tree, catching it with one hand. Making her way up on the branch, she saw her father and brother dashing after a man in the snow, causing her to groan and speed up her pace in the trees. After a bit of running, they both stopped, Connor holding up the man against a tree. She sat down on a branch behind her brother, observing his interrogation abillities. After failing to get information out of the man, she saw her father nod discreetly. She smirked and jumped forward, landing beside Connor, and pressed her Hidden Blade right through the man's throat, causing a gurgling sound from him. She pulled out the blade and turned to her brother.  
Haytham took hold of Connor's arms, prevented him from stabbing Lucy. She let out a grin and looked up at the assassin. He was confused, but most of all, furious. He let out a deep growl and glared at her.

"You..." His eyes were literally burning with anger. Lucy chuckled and looked at her father. Connor had stopped struggling, so Haytham let him go. He instantly pulled away from his father's grip and backed off a bit. His eyes were flickering from Lucy to Haytham. Still confused, he took in a defending stance. Haytham cleared his throat and looked at his son.

"Son, this is... Ah well, it's your sister." Connor turned his gaze to Lucy and stared at her. His right hand were now fingering on his tomahawk, ready to pull it out and defend himself from the two Templars before him. Lucy nodded as a greeting and put her hands behind her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Connor." She said with a clear british accent as her father. She smiled softly at him as she took a step forward. Connor stared at her and then at his father. He then turned around and ran through the trees. Haytham looked after him, but Lucy glanced up at her father and snorted.

"You never told me he was a savage." She said, slightly irritated. He frowned as he looked at his daughter.

"I didn't believe it was necessary." It was her time to frown now.

"I'd like to know when my own blood is a wild barbarian." He waved her off and chuckled.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." She let out a laugh and started to walk out to the road again. She heard her father's footsteps behind her as she waded through the snow.

"I guess this will be interesting at least." Lucy muttered to herself. She let her thoughts wander just as they reached Charles Lee on the main road, waiting for them with a couple of horses. He smiled polite at her when she mounted the white one, looked back at her father and grinned.

"I'll take another route, father." Haytham raised an eyebrow as he climbed up his own horse. Lucy took the reins to hold her excited mare in place.

"I have some matters in the frontier that needs to be taken care of." He slowly nodded and turned his horse.

"Very well. I expect you to return shortly." He said, not really concerned about her. Lucy's grin got wider and she shouted after him:

"Don't worry, my brother won't take me down that easy." She dug her heels into the sides of the horse, who immediately started to run down the road. She held a hand on her hat, keeping it in place. She let out a laugh that echoed through the forrest and up in the treetops where a certain assassin was keeping watch.

* * *

**I don't think I've seen Connor smile as an adult. Ever. If you have, please, tell me when. I WANT TO SEE THAT MAN SMILE.** **He doesn't have any emotions except anger D:**

**Oh well, He's adorable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter already! This is the shortest one yet, BUT, since I update like every other day, I think that it doesn't matter. Or does it? D:**

**Anyway, I still don't own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

There were many things Lucy had yet to learn about her brother. There were many things she had to make up for these twenty lost years. One thing was that Connor had a very, very short temper. He got angry for almost everything. For example, he was right now straddling Lucy's hips with his left hand on her throat. His other hand was pressing the point of his tomahawk right under chin. His eyes traced over her face, only to stop at the scar placed under her eyebrow. He growled like a wolf as he looked down at her, furious. Lucy smirked and glanced behind Connor, where their father was standing with his gun pointed at his son's head. his other hand was rubbing his temple and he sighed, irratated.

"Connor, you have five seconds to withdraw your blade and climb off your sister before I blow your brains out." Haytham's voice was just as annoyed as the look of his face. Lucy turned her gaze and met her brother's angry eyes. She grinned at him as he stood up, still holding his tomahawk, with his eyes carefully watching the two templars. He moved out of the way when Lucy slowly rose, brushing off the dirt from her clothes. She picked up her hat from the ground, that had fallen off when Connor tackled her off her horse. A few meters down the road he had ambushed her, jumping down from the trees, taking her off guard. It was pure luck that Haytham had heard her horse neigh as she was pushed off. He had jumped off his horse and ran back, only to find Connor holding Lucy to the ground, seconds from killing her.  
Lucy placed her hat over her now ruffled, dark hair. She glanced at Connor and then back at Haytham. She nodded at him as a thank you and then turned to her brother. She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I believe an apology is appropriate." Her accent and tone made Connor glare at her. He put his tomahawk away and laid his arms across his chest. He muttered something about stupid templars which made Haytham sigh.

"Good God, will you be more immature, boy?" He walked up to Lucy, patted her shoulder and strode away from his children, holding a relaxed hand on his sword. When he was out of sight, Lucy turned to Connor and chuckled.

"So you thought it was going to be that easy, brother." She put her hands behind her back as she spoke. Connor looked up from his feet and frowned.

"I am not your brother." She smirked and nodded.

"Sadly, you are. Or at least half-brother," she let out laugh as she continued, "since I'm not half savage." She chuckled softly and started to pace in front of Connor. He sighed, turned around and whistled for a horse.

"I won't let you get away that easy next time, Connor." She started to make her way to her white mare, straightening her coat in the process. He looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"I will remember that," He took a slight breath and turned his gaze towards his own horse, "Lucy." He mounted the brown horse and trotted away. Lucy looked after him, sighed and smiled.

* * *

**AND HOLY CRAP, YOU GUYS, I SAW CONNOR SMILE. IT WAS was one of the homestead missions where he finds out Prudence is pregnant. It was beautiful.**

**kbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hides behind chair* I made Connor a bit of a douchebag in the middle of this chapter, DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE.**

**I don't really like this one, it's a little bit longer than usual and A LOT more emotional. I suck at those scenes.**

**Please tell me what you think about emotional Lucy!**

**Also, you get to know her past... *smirk***

**And I want to give you guys a MASSIVE THANK YOU! I love you people who is reading this story and give me sonice feedback, you guys are the best!**

**Also, I'm in need of Beta-readers, so if someone's interested, leave a review or PM me!**

**This is a long Author's Note. But oh well.**

**I still don't own Assassin's Creed! Damnit!**

* * *

Connor silently walked the streets of Boston, his hood shadowing most parts of his face, making it almost impossible for people to recognize him. He had not heard a word from Haytham for a while, and he started to get impatient and suspicious. Had his father just forgotten or did he not care anymore? Connor sighed, annoyed as he was. He glanced over the area he was in. He was standing in the middle of a wide street, close to the harbor. A grey coat and a three-pointed hat in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned around and saw _her_. She was sitting on a bench, discreetly watching him. He slowly walked over, sat down next to her and turned his gaze forward. He heard a soft chuckle coming from her and he snorted.

"I said you were heading to the frontier." He said without looking at her. He felt her warm breath brush against his cheek when she leaned in to answer him.

"I lied, big brother." Connor winced and Lucy chuckled and continued.

"I know where Church might be." He looked at her, and she grinned at the sudden intrest.

"I've tracked him down to an old warehouse not to far from here. We should be able to get there undetected by the rooftops." Lucy looked up at her brother who was constantly listening and nodded for her to continue. She turned away, not feeling to comfortable with him being so close.

"Meet me here after dusk, it's easier to move by night." She stood up, put her hand on the tip of her hat, nodded and strode away, into the crowd.  
Several hours later, when the sun had been replaced with the crescent moon, she arrived once again to the bench. Her white-dressed brother was already there, sitting down with his elbows on his knees, staring down into the pavement. She silently moved closer and cleared her throat. Connor immedietly looked up at her and she smiled back at him.

"Shall we be off, dear brother?" Her innocent smile turned into a smirk and Connor snorted as he slowly rose from the bench.  
They were equally fast on the roofs, and they got to their destination faster then calculated. Lucy climbed down inte the alley facing the warehouse, holding up a hand at Connor, signaling him to wait.

"It seems we have two options." She put her hands behind her back and turned around, facing her brother. "We either get you a disguise, or we kill them and hide the bodies." As Connor opened his mouth, about to say he was going for the first option, Lucy cut him off by unsheating her Hidden Blade. He flinched, carefully watching her movements.

"Killing them would save us time." She smirked, waiting for his response. He silently shook his head and glared at her.

"That would be wrong, they have not done anything." Her smile faded at his words, and she turned around, her Blade still unsheated.

"There are some things that must be done, even if it's wrong." She walked out of the alleyway, up to the guards and before Connor could even react to her words, he heard a loud scream and the sound of metal colliding. He rushed out and found both guards lying on the ground, surrounded by pools of their own blood. He furiously looked up at his sister as she brushed of the blood that had stained her knifes on the clothes of the dead guards. She met his gaze and just as he tought she was going to give him one of her disgusting grins, she let out a sad smile as she stood up. She gestured at the door and almost whispered,

"After you, brother." He didn't even look at Lucy as he walked past her and entered the warehouse.

* * *

Lucy knelt in front of the door and inspected the lock carefully. This would be tricky one, but nothing she couldn't handle. She started working on the lock, slowly, taking her time to do it right.

"Who is your mother?" She glanced up at Connor when she heard his voice.

"You don't care anyway." She turned her focus to the lock again.

"You are correct. I do not. Since I do not want to know who my father left my mother and got married with." He snorted. He didn't see Lucy's fist launching at him before it hit his jaw. Hard. Connor stumbled back and leaned against some barrels behind him. He looked up and met his sister's furious gaze.

"You know nothing about my mother." She spit next to him and continued.

"You want to know what happened? Do you? You were lucky Connor. You got raised by your mother. I saw mine get killed in front of me by my own damn father!" Connor flinched at her words and she nodded, still pissed.

"You got involved in this war at fifteen, right? You had a choice, you could just walk away!" She pointed at herself and leaned a bit forward.

"Do you think I had a choice? Do you seriously think I could just say no? Or do you think I could choose side?" She shook her head and let out a sad laugh.

"Not a bloody chance. Not if you're the daughter of the Grand Master of the Templar order." She turned around and put her hands behind her back. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I started my training at an age of five." She turned around again. "I was five, and I was in training to become the next master of the Templars in the British Colonies of America." Connor hadn't made a sound during the whole story, and he was now staring at her sister. Her angry face was replaced by a sad expression. Her eyes was tearing up and she took a deep breath.

"She was an Assassin. A british one, trying to stop the Templars progress in the Colonies." Lucy held up a finger as she stoppped.

"She made one mistake, however. She fell in love. My mother had absolutely no clue that she fell in love with a Templar. She found out too late. I was already born by then, and when she tried to escape with me, he killed her." Her lower lip was shaking and a silent tear was falling from the outer corner of her eye. "He killed her, and dumped her body into the river."

Her legs gave away under her and she sat down on the floor with tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the ground. She heard Connor kneel next to her and she winced when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to him. He gave her a sad expression and she wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise. She cried into her big brother's chest as he slowly, insecure put her arms around her body. She felt so little, so vulnerable in his embrace. Lucy gave him a last squeeze as she let him go and stood up. Her face was still red and teary. She smiled down at him and he raised the corner of his mouth slightly, giving her a beginning to a smile. He rose next to her as she opened the door. He flinched when he realized what he had just done. He hugged somebody, and not to mention, a Templar. He sighed thinking about what Achilles would yell at him when he arrived home as he followed Lucy. Suddenly she turned around and took a breath.

"Can I come with you to your home, Connor?"

* * *

**Connor almost smiled, and he hugged her. Yes, that is a bit ooc of him, but I like it. *evil smirk***


	5. Chapter 5

**There is may be a slight confusion, reading this chapter. And it's a bit short, I know, but I didn't want to make it longer.**

**I'll have a kinda long AU at the end, please read it.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own them! I promise! They belong to Ubisoft.**

* * *

_"Lucy, be a good girl and get over here." Lucy heard her father shout from the next room. She flinched when she heard his voice. What did he want? She stood up on her thin legs and walked out her room towards the middle of the tavern. Her father was sitting at the table and he looked up when he heard Lucy's quiet footsteps. He nodded at her as a greeting. She forced out a smile at him. She had been working on the fake smiles to perfection. No one could tell if she smiled for real or not, but it didn't matter. Lucy didn't smile because she wanted to, not anymore. Haytham patted the seat next to him, gesturing to her to sit down. She sat down next to her father with a stern face, ready to shoot out a smile when she had to. Haytham watched as she sat down and cleared his throat._

_"So, how's your training going?" Lucy tensed up a bit, hoping it wasn't too noticable. Why did he ask about that? He was the one training her, he would know._

_"It's going well, father, you know that." She smiled at the end of the sentance. Haytham nodded and then let out a evil grin at her._

_"Pity that you're still not able to protect yourself against me." Before she could react, he launched himself over her with his Hidden Blade unsheated., and the only thing Lucy heard as he shoved it into her throat was her own scream._

* * *

When did Connor agree to this? Never. He never agreed on babysitting a twenty year old Temlpar. He was sitting under deck of The Aquila, having Robert Faulkner steering the ship in the meanwhile. He glanced down at Lucy was leaning against against his shoulder, sleeping quietly. Connor flinched when she moaned low and moved a little, not waking up though. He studied her sleeping face, trying to figure out which features were reminding him of Haytham. Her slightly parted mouth was wide, with her lips being a little more on the thicker side. Connor guessed they would look pretty alike if he grinned like she did. Her nose was smaller than his, and Haytham's for that matter, so he assumed it was taken from her own mother. Her big, dark eyes were now closed and a row of long and thick eyelashes was placed on the top of the eyelid. Her hat was taken of, and her ruffled brown hair was tied up into a messy bun in her neck. The few locks of hair that was to short to reach all the way around in the bun, framed her slightly tanned face. Her scar below her right eyebrow made him raise his hand and touch his own on the cheek. He hurridly looked away when she moved again, this time opening her eyes wide open and sitting up straight. She breathed heavily, and she flinched when she noticed Connor next to her. She glanced at him and breathed out. Connor, who was slightly confused, was completely still and just watched her as she wrapped her arms around his and leaned against him, feeling her tears running down her cheeks once again.

* * *

**Ermahgerhd.**

**Okay, so anyway, what I wanted to say is that I am in shock right now.**

**I've got over 1,000 reads on this. I'm like.. speechless.. THANK YOU! YES YOU, THE ONE READING THIS.**

**I just wanted to say that I am literally in love with you guys, and everyone reading this. I did not expect it to get such a good response.**

**I've also drawn a couple of pictures of Lucy and her mother, if some of you would like to see them, please tell me so.**

**And sorry, if my AU's are too long. Sorry.**

**As I said last time, I'm currently looking for Beta-readers. Anyone interested? No? Okay.**

**Bye! Love, The Author.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS GUESS WHAT I'M NOT DEAD.**

**'I'm sorry, it's been a while. How are you? Good? That's great.**

**I'm quite pleased with this chapter, actually, and that's not often.**

**You guys should know that you make my day whenever I see I've recieved a new review or follower, it makes me so happy that you like it!**

**It's so fun to write this story, and I just noticed that we're up in, wait for it...**

**1,500 READS! What? Seriously? Good lord.**

**You might have noticed that I'm not really writing this exactly as the AC3 storyline, but I am trying to still keep it a little bit the same.**

**And for you who were confused over the last chapter, the first part was a nightmare, so relax, Lucy is not dead, just terrafied by Haytham.**

**Nope. Still don't own them.**

* * *

"I am perfectly fit to walk on my own, Mr Faulkner, you can let go of my arm." It was hard to not notice the irritation in her voice. She glanced at the man on her side who repeatedlyly tried to grab her arm and lean it against his shoulders. Lucy sighed heavily and walked past both Robert and Connor, with one hand on her sword and the other on her back. She leaved them both with a slight confused face on the shor as she started moving towards the manor on the hill. Connor caught up with her a few seconds later, quiet as he was, and joined up on her side. She didn't even glance at him and continued to walk up the hill that made its way up to the house. She examined the facade outside the manor. It was made out of red bricks with white details, such as pillar and corners. A line of white was also placed on the edge of the black roof. It was a beautiful house, with a matching stable, just beneath it. Lucy sighed in delight as she walked the small path with a quiet Connor next to her. She felt his bodyheat as he nearly touched her with his arm against hers. The path was too small to leave any spaces between them, making it almost impossible for the siblings to not touch eachother. Lucy smiled a little as she looked up at the clear blue sky, excited to see what was inside that house.

This was probably one of the most terrfying moments in Connor's life. Sure, He had been scared before, but not like this. He didn't want to see Achilles disappointed face. He didn't want to be yelled at. Yes, Connor was well aware that having Lucy here was dangerous. He also knew that this was most likely a trap. But still.. This was his sister. And he didn't choose the pitful life of a Templar. Maybe...? If Achilles would say yes, then maybe... But that probably what she would wants to happen, no, what _Haytham_ wants to happen. Then he haves a connection to the Brotherhood.

_We would be betrayed..._, Connor thought as he glanced down at his sister, not able to see her face because of the hat, and looked back up again. This was not what Connor would usually do. Connor had a hard time even let someone who _wasn't_ a Templar in the Brotherhood, not without proving himself worthy. Connor sighed as he looked up at the manor, ready to meet Achilles furious face.

Connor opened the door carefully as he entered the manor, looking around for the old man. When he was in, he looked back, only to see Achilles, closing the door shut in Lucy's face. Achilles turned his head and looked at Connor. He was pissed. He looked the door as he opened his mouth.

"Have I not learned you anything?" Connor opened his mouth to answer his mentor, but closed it again. Achilles was completely right, This was stupid, and Connor knew it. Still, he wanted to keep trying, desperetly trying to hold onto Lucy, believe this would work. It wouldn't. A few knocks on the door made him look up and stare at the door. When it slowly opened, he saw his sister's familiar face as she peaked in and looked at Achilles. The old man stared at Lucy like she was a worm, a crockroach that needed to be extinguished. He waited for her to enter and close the door. She smiled softly at him, and got a cold snort back. She reached out her hand towards the man and gently said:

"I'm pleased to meet you, Achilles. I'm Lucy, Connor's sister."

"I'm well aware of who you are, Templar." Lucy's smile faded and she withdrew her hand and let it hang by her side as she looked at Achilles with a stern face.

"I might have been taking the oath of the Templar order, but that does not mean I did it willingly, old man." Achilles winced and glared at her, as he opened the mouth to speak, Lucy cut him off with her own, shocking statement.

"I am actually more born Assassin than my dear brother. My real last name is Narracot, sir." Her smile was back on her face as Achilles flinched and stared at her. He cleared his throat and looked the girl right in the eyes, piercing his own dark with hers.

"It has been a long time since I heard that name." Confused Connor was flickering his eyes between them both, not understanding what the name Narracot means.

"I am the first in heir of the british Narracots. My mother was Elise Narracot who came here 23 years ago, on a mission to halt the Templars progress here. I am sure you two met." Achilles frowned and looked at her.

"She disappeared on duty a couple of months after she arrived. Never saw her again. I assumed she was dead." Lucy's smile got sad and faded.

"Well, that sure was not the case. Apperently she met my father and I was born. Three years later, she got killed," She didn't let go of Achillies eyes as she continued, "by the Templars. I hate them just as much as you do, Achilles, and I want to stop them." Her hand reached out once again and both Achilles and Connor looked down at it.

"Will you let me help?"

* * *

**Ooooooooh. And by the way. Guys. Pewdie and Smosh, in the same video? Geniuses.**

**Below, you see a white square, and you can write words in it. What? Yes, it's true. Try it out. Then click on 'Post Review'. Do it. Now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI.**_  
_

**2,000 reads? I'm.. wow.**

**This is short, and just a filler. Just because I need to figure out where this story is going.**

**And no. I don't own them. ;_;**

* * *

_Haytham gently caressed Elise's cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and put her hand over his. He smiled softly and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He chuckled when he heard her disappointed sigh. His mouth traveled down to her mouth, brushing over her lips merely touched hers, making her groan in impatience. She pressed her lips onto his and she felt him smirk. The kiss deepened and Elise's hands gently grabbed Haytham's brown hair, displeased with the ribbon that tied it together. He let go of her mouth, and started to kiss and suck on her neck. A slight moan slipped out of her mouth as she started working to get the ribbon. When she finally got it off, she threw it to the ground. Satisfied with his loose hair, she found his mouth once again and shifted in his lap. Haytham placed his hands on her waist and smiled against her lips. He then pulled back and Elise let out a irritated groan. She frowned at Haytham as he kissed her nosetip._

_"I have work to do, Elise." She smirked and pressed herself closer to him, almost touching his lips with her own. Haytham chuckled slightly and lifted her up under her arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips crashed together again as Haytham walked across the room towards the large bed._

* * *

Lucy woke up, this time panting heavily and a sweatdrop running down her temple. She was shaking. Because she was terrified. This was _not_ what she wanted to see. She ran a hand through her thick hair and got up from the bed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Her legs were still shaking, but it was not so bad. She glanced over the room, in order to find her coat and hat, weapons and such. She found her things in a wardrobe, next to the only window in the room. Lucy sighed and looked out, inspecting the little town beneath the manor.

She was gone. Connor should have predicted this. Soon enough there would be templars all over this place. How could he had been so stupid?

Her window was open. Her things were gone. She was gone.

Connor ran down the hill, making his way to the wagon just beneath. Just as he lifted his hands to urge the horses to go forward, a certain Father Timothy placed himself in front of the carrige. His face was stern, a thing that was very unusal for him.

"Connor. Come with me." He turned around and started walking to the cathedral. Connor jumped down from his seat and followed him, worried for his friend.

She was sitting on a bench in the church. Head up high and staring at the cross on the wall in front of her. Her hat was taken of and gently put beside her. Her eyes were red and teary again, and it made Connor sigh. He sat down next to her and she glanced at him. Lucy looked back at the cross, but it looked more like she stared into nothing. They both sat in silence for a while, just sitting there. Lucy took a shaky breath and turned to Connor. He could feel her arms wrap around him and her forehead press against his chest once again. He gently put his hands on the back of her head and her back, gently caressing it. She didn't cry this time, just breathing in the scent and warmth of her big brother.

Father Timothy smiled and turned around. With his hands on his back, he walked out of his church, leaving the two alone in there.

* * *

**I love Father Timothy. He's so kind. To everyone! c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! This one is short, yes I know. But they all are, so deal with it.**

**And as you may have read in the edit in the last chapter, I've created a tumblr for this fic, though, I haven't done anything with it yet, but if I get a good response, you can start to ask questions to Lucy on it! justanotherkenway . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces.)**

**Oh and I just want to give a shoutout to NoNeedToAsk and Laura201112. You guys have been with me from the start, giving me support and such! Thank you so much!**

**And no. Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft. I'm jelly.**

* * *

Connor scratched his back as he walked down the house stairs, tired after not having received almost no sleep that night. His eyes widened when he stopped and stared at the two people in the kitchen. They both sat down at the kitchen table and had a sophisticated conversation. Lucy stopped mid-sentence when she turned her head towards Connor and smiled. The upper part of her face was shaded by the white hood that covered her head. Her body was dressed with a beige loose-fitting coat, but also enhanced her femenina forms. A blood-red sash hung loosely on her hips. The brown leather at her ankles showed her hidden blades was back and fully functioning. She was dressed as an assassin. Connor did not like it.

"Good morning, Connor, has your night been relaxing?"

"Exactly _what_ are you wearing?" Connor hissed irritably. A faint grin played on Lucy's lips as she opened her mouth to answer him.

"Achilles found my mother's old hood and sash. The coat is also my mom's, but it was in my possession." She stood up and spun one turn. The lower part of her coat swung around her legs and a constant smile sat glued to Lucy's lips. "What do you think?" A small annoying tone. A faint grin. Connor muttered some sour comment while Achilles stood up. He nodded to Lucy to sit again. She sank down on the bench again, still with the smile on her lips. The old man directed his attention to Connor again.

"Connor, there's something I have to tell you." Connor nods when Achilles goes past him and out of Davenport manor. After a last look to the Lucy who almost lit with joy, Connor turns around and follows his mentor.

"You'll have to do it, you know. In time, you'll have to.." Achilles serious gaze etched itself onto Connor's eyes when he speaked. He got a very confused look in response.

"Do what, old man?"

"She will not stay loyal to the order. You must get rid of her." Connor still did not understand.

"But she follows every step I go, she will not-"

"She can not be alive much longer." Connor stopped and stared.

* * *

The whole world stopped. Slowly became white, was broken into pieces and drawn together. Desmond Miles opened his brown eyes as he rises from the large black stone he lies. He put his palm to his forehead and leaned against the animus as support. Rebecca rushed to help him stabilize, but he waved her away. He didn't need help. His father strode toward him, mad with rage.

"What the hell are you doing? We were about to find out something important and you-"

"I will not do it again, I'm not going to take a life of someone close to me: Not again." Desmond pulled an hateful gaze around the room until he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, and managed to push off William in the process. Shaun stepped forward and began to explain.

"He won't kill another Luc-" He paused and Rebecca took a shaky breath.

"Both Templars, with links to the Brotherhood." Shaun looked around. "Both should be eliminated for the Brotherhood to move forward."

William sighed and went after his son. Desmond sat on the edge of the bridge leading to the door. His legs were hanging off the edge and his eyes were directed downward. He saw ... Confused. His father sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was _Juno_ who killed Lucy. It was _Connor_ who killed Lucy. You have not killed any of them two, Desmond." The young assassin looked up at his dad. A skeptical smile appeared on Desmond's face. His face wrinkled a little before he got up and went back to the animus, ready to secure the Brotherhood's future.

* * *

**Before I started writing this fic, I kinda promised myself I wouldn't include the modern Assassins. I'm bad at keeping promises.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm the worst.**

**So it's been like months, I think?**

**And it's really short too.**

**But okay, I've got no idea where this is going, so I'm going to need your help, YAAAY! *insert awkward silence***

**Review what _you_ want to happen next, and if it's a good idea, may I'll pick it, who knows?**

**And I'm really sorry.**

**I really want to own the Assassins's Creed franchise, but I don't.**

* * *

There was a mission coming up, and Connor was not sure what to do. He had gotten strict instructions from Achillies that Lucy was to dangerous to keep alive. But this wasn't like killing guards or Templars. Even if Lucy grew up with the Grandmaster, she was different. She was his sister, and she never got a choice. She probably saw Connor as a chance to break free from Haytham's steel grip. Her chance to slip away from the knife he was holding at her throat.

The mission was simple, trying to recieve information about some Templar activity near the Massachusetts. _Someone_ was smuggling weapons and other useful proviant, and it was Connor's job to find out. And according to Lucy, it was hers to. So she was coming too.

It was a party. A masquerade to be exact. Lucy's fancy past with Haytham gifted her with knowledge about these things, but Connor didn't know anything. So it was Lucy's duty to teach him. First things first: Getting him suited up.

"Is this, uh, is this really the way it should be?" the young assassin said, holding up his arms for his sister to measure them.

"Yes, I am positive Connor." she said, accidently poking a needle in her brother's wrist, causing him to wince and push the needle further into his arm. Connor hissed and retreated his arm from her. Lucy rolled her eyes and rose from her knees.

"I wasn't on my way to cut you up with this horrifying _needle_, Connor." The older man caressed his wrist and backed a few steps. With a quick glance down his body, he noticed that he was all dressed up in something that looked like his captain uniform, only this one was in black, and slightly longer.

"I believe you should leave, so that I may change to my robes." Connor said as he started to unbutton his garb. He frowned at Lucy until she left the room, and quickly changed into his assassin robes. With attaching his tomahawk to his hip, he moved towards the stairs, jogging up to the main floor.

Lucy was already there, in the middle of pulling her hood up. She turned to Connor, and smiled widely.

"I'm going to visit Ellen to ask her about my dress, will you accompany me?" she said, grabbing the dress that was hanging neatly on a chair next to the door. Connor shook his head slightly, answered a simple "no", and walked out the door before Lucy.

"You know, a little courtesy sometimes wouldn't hurt, Ratohnhake:ton." Lucy said, following her brother out. He growled and glanced over his shoulder when she uttered his native name, but didn't make such a big deal about it. As their paths parted, Lucy waved, unenthusiastic, but the small gesture made Connor look back, and hope for another one.

* * *

**It's time for you to review now, so do it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the deal; I want the next chapter to be as good as it possibly can and that's going to take some time, so I'll give you this "answer-to-reviews-because-I'm-so-original"**

**I hope you'll enjoy.**

**WhenTwoTearsFall: Thank you for taking your time reading it. And yes, I know it's a little short on that part, but the story has only begun. And yes, my day is quite pleasant now that you reviewed. So I thank you for that as well.**

**NoNeedToAsk: Okay, you've reviewed so many times (which I enjoy, luv yu 5-ever) that I don't know which one to answer. I'll just say, THANK YOU ASDFGHJK I'M SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE YOU I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE THE FEELS FOR YOU, as a starter.**

**Laura201112: Haytham and Elise will be more, as soon as Haytham is back in the picture. And thank you for reviewing so much, I appreciate it very much. You're lovely.**

**RandomYoshi: Oh, stop it you.**

**SimonFolly: First of all, thank you for the long review, it always helps out a lot. The relationship between the siblings is the biggest part I will work on now, since the plot has been a little revealed. When I created Lucy in my mind, I always saw Kaniehtí:io with Haythams clothing, her hands neatly tucked behind her back. Hell, the whole idea was brought up by a picture of her, dressed in Haythams big ass cape. But since Elise doesn't look like Kaniehtí:io at all, I added some things to her appearance and personality, aaaand tadaa! But the hands behind her back thingy is something I fangirl over too.**

**MarcusAureliusAugustusCaesar : Damn, your name is long. Anywho, you're right, Connor is kind of an stubborn asshole when it comes to listening to his mentor. Although, I won't spoil anything, I've got this thing planned out.**

**This is embarrassing. It's so short, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Buuut, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this is a little bit longer, okay?**

**Don't kill me, please. I know I've been gone for a while. Sorry.**

**Here is where things take an interesting turn. This part is a BIG part of Lucy's history, but not a part she likes to talk about.**

**And I've got to say, you're a pretty quiet bunch of people, aren't ya? You know, you could just write out, "hey there" and I'll be as happy as I'll ever be.**

**But back to the serious stuff.**

_**Warning: Mentions of rape.**_

**Disclaimer: Noooo, I don't own them. Stahp iht.**

* * *

Connor slightly adjusted his coat as he sees his sister, waltzing down the stairs. With her hair let out of its usual bun, the dark locks gently falls over her shoulders, and reaches down to the small of her back. Her long, light blue dress had long, but tight sleeves, and its skirt ending slightly above her knees. Connor cleared his throat an shoved his hands down his pockets. Lucy smiled lightly and went down to ruffle her brothers hair, which he jerked away from, still not being okay with her touches.

"You look good, Connor, you'll be the real womanizer tonight." she said, her british accent shining through her words. The assassin's eyes went wide and he blushed, shaking his head.

"I would never consider-" His sister's shocked impression made him shut up. Then her face split up in a grin, and she was clearly trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Are you implying that the mighty Connor Kenway," He winced at his last name "never taken a woman to his bed? No way, no bloody way. Seriously, Connor?" The glare she recieved was a perfectly good answer, and she slapped her hand over her mouth, trying not to slip out the laughter surprised in her mouth.

"So when did you.. Take a man to your bed?" Lucy froze and a flash of pain showed over her face for a couple of seconds. Connor realized he'd hit a nerve, somewhere, deep inside of his sister.

"That was years ago, and not something we'll discuss."

"Years? But you're only-" She raised her hand and interrupted him.

"Not something we will discuss, Connor."

* * *

_"'Ey there sweetheart, lookin' for some lovin', eh?" The disgusting man grabbed her shoulder roughly, and began to slide his hand down to Lucy's collarbone, only to have it swatted away by the girl._

_"Don' beh picky, little ladeh, I won' be hurtin' ya" She was slammed up against the wall, pressed up close by this awful man. He leaned in closer, and Lucy felt the smell of alcohol and something disgusting creep its way towards her nose. His hand slid down over her body and just as she was about to kick this guy's ass, her wrists were trapped over her head by his free hand. The other hand was buckling something up, and oh god please_ don't-

* * *

She cleared her throat as she stepped in the ball room, gently squeezing Connor's arms a little bit. He returned the gesture and led them in the big place, the doors opening at their arrival. It was already filled with people chatting, dancing and having a decent time. Lucy discreetly pointed at a man in the middle of the room, trying to secretly show their target to Connor. He nodded as an answer, and they separated from each other, walking off in different directions.

Both of them were circling around the man, trying to hear something, _anything_ that could come in handy. But it wasn't until the man asked Lucy for a dance, that they got anything. With Lucy already working with the man, Connor got off to try to catch something else about the stolen goods.

But then he saw him in the middle of all the people.

Charles Lee.

Connor couldn't do anything, not with all these people watching.

But he didn't care, not really. If he did care, he wouldn't have unsheathed his hidden blades, walking towards the man.  
He wouldn't have raised his arm to strike the man out of pure revenge and satisfaction.  
He wouldn't be stopped by Lucy, placing herself in front of Lee, making the said man aware of Connor.  
But he didn't care about being seen, if it meant getting out his sweet revenge on this man.

So he was standing there, arm raised, blade unsheathed, being held back by his sister. The people surrounding them was already screaming in horror, and the room was cleared in a matter of seconds.

"If you hurt him Connor, I swear, I'll castrate you with a bloody kitchen knife." She was glaring, furiously at her brother, a blade being held in her hand, detached from somewhere on her body. Connor made the decision to step back.

Her allegiance was still with the Templars. She was protecting the man Connor became an assassin just to kill him. He growled lowly and glared at the two, despising the grin on Lee's lips.

* * *

_She was helpless, she couldn't do anything, just watch this monster of a man take the very thing she thought she could protect. But no, it was long gone. Her eyes clenched shut and she tried to shut out the pain, the horrible, ripping pain, that made her limbs go numb and her brain shut down._

_She hoped it would be over soon._

_And this time, the God took her prayers._

_The man was grabbed, and shoved away from her, and she sank down on the ground, her legs too weak to hold her up. The black was creeping in from the corners of her vision, and she was just about to faint when she saw a familiar face._

_Charles Lee._

_He'd saved her. He was trying to say something, but the throbbing and thundering in her head didn't take in any sounds around her._

_He lifted her up, her body paralyzed and hanging like a rag doll in his arms. She looked down at the ground, and saw the despicable man lay there, blood gushing out of his abdomen. _Good_. There was more blood, on the place she had been falling down on. Only then did she register the dripping on her inner thighs, the small tendrils running down her legs and falling like a trail on the stone ground beneath them. She nuzzled her head into Charles' chest, and stayed in his warmth. She felt safe. Safer than she'd been in seven years. His arms felt like the only thing to protect her from the horror the outer world had to offer, the terror she lived by every day, being in the presence of her father._

* * *

Charles Lee became a sanctuary, the one thing she could rely on growing up. She wouldn't let that go. He was like a father to her. She wouldn't give that up because of Connor's childish long for revenge and barbaric slaying.

She was going to protect this, even if it costed her Connor.

Even if she was to pay with her own life.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! And a little spoiler for the next chapter: More Elise and Haytham.**


End file.
